Rabbit Doubt
by Draconian-Theatrics
Summary: Sixteen nations wake up in a house with no doors or windows to get out. After finding one of their fellow nations dead, they must find the "Wolf" hiding amongst the "Rabbits" before he kills them all. It's a game of life and death, and one wrong choice could end up killing someone. With the odds against them, will they survive to see another day? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND GORE


Darkness blanketed everything, made it impossible to see. A heavy scent filled the air, thick and unpleasant, it stung the eyes and burned the nose. In the black nothingness, a voice spoke groggily,

"Ugh... What the fucking hell is that godawful smell?" The accent was Italian, and the curses that laced the question identified the speaker as Romano Vargas. Other voices began to speak in the gloom, disoriented and confused, but mostly disgusted by the stench that assaulted their senses,

"Bloody hell, it reeks to high heaven..." A mixed British accent, belonging to Arthur Kirkland, spoke from the opposite direction of Romano, there was a gagging sound, and a disgusted voice laced with a smooth French accent near Arthur,

"It smells like an American fast food restaurant..." Francis Bonnefoy's comment was met by a louder voice,

"Hey, fuck you, Frenchie, compared to this stench, McDonald's is an air freshener!" The voice belonged to Alfred Jones, and beside him the substantially quieter voice of Matthew Williams spoke, though no one seemed to hear him,

"Maybe if you like the smell of grease, eh..." Another loud voice burst from a different direction, this one belying an Asian accent, Korean, though not many could really make out the differences.

"This smell was NOT made in Korea, da-ZE!" Im Yong Soo declared, yelping as his brother, Im Dae Jyun, whacked him upside the head, even in the darkness,

"Shut up, Yong soo." He grumbled, his voice muffled by the hand over his nose and mouth. Others muttered to themselves, or called out questioningly until everyone had identified who was in the room, a total of sixteen people.

"Fuck, why am I stuck here with these people?" Romano grumbled angrily, his brother Feliciano clinging to his arm, since he was too scared to go in search of Ludwig across the room. Sadiq Adnan scoffed contemptuously a few feet away,

"You think you've got problems? You don't have to deal with a fucking narcoleptic cat-lover." He growled, answered by the sleepy, yet annoyed voice of Heracles Karpusi,

"You're lucky I can't see you, or I'd punch you so hard that stupid mask will be embedded in your stupid face." A few of the people shifted around, jumping when a loud thunk sounded from one side, followed by German curses,

"Scheisse, found a wall!" Gilbert Beilschmidt declared, his brother Ludwig sighing,

"Good, maybe you can find us a light switch too?" Suddenly there was a crackling sound, like an intercom coming to life, and a light, happy voice with a thick Russian accent spoke,

"Good morning, rabbits~ Did you sleep well~?" Everyone's attention turned to the voice in shock, Alfred speaking first,

"Dammit, Commie! Where have you taken us?! What's going on here?!" Ivan Braginski's voice laughed, a chilling sound, even though it seemed lighthearted,

"You are in the House~ And you are going to play a game, my rabbits~ A game of high stakes and fatal consequences~" There was a moment of fearful silence from everyone, then Ludwig spoke,

"And what if we refuse to play?" Another chilling laugh echoed through the room,

"It's too late for that~ You're already playing~" They all shifted uneasily as Ivan continued to speak, "Find the door and the light switch in the next room. Then the game can really begin~" The intercom shut off again, and they all sat in uncomfortable silence before the sound of shuffling feet came from the direction of Ludwig and Gilbert,

"I don't have any interest in staying here until we die. Let's get out of this room and turn on the lights." They all agreed, and those closest to the wall got up and felt around until Daniel Jones spoke,

"I found the door!" He opened it, only met with more darkness, and a wall of the stench they'd been trying to ignore. Danny coughed a little, covering his nose and moving into the next room, followed by a few others who felt the wall for the light switch, Yuu Honda calling from one corner,

"Everyone close your eyes, I found the switch." He gave them a moment to do so, then flipped on the light. The first to open their eyes was Feliciano, and before he could truly comprehend what he was looking at, he screamed in horror, others turning to the Italian, then to what he was staring at, either backing up in shock, covering their mouths in disgust, or just gaping, too stunned to do anything else.

In the center of the floor lay the body of Antonio Carriedo. A couple feet from his body, his head lay in a pool of blood, frozen in a startled expression, and embedded in the ground between the two was Antonio's beloved axe, splashed with the same crimson blood that stained his clothes and the floor.

"_Antonio!_" Romano, Gilbert, and Francis all cried at once, the brunette Italian rushing over to the body and clinging to the corpse,

"No, no, nononononono, this can't be real! Th-this is just a trick! A-Antonio can't be dead!" Too upset to be rational, Romano shook the lifeless body, almost in hysterics, Feliciano going to hide his face in Ludwig's chest, sobbing while Gilbert went to attempt to calm the elder Italian down. The others muttered amongst themselves as the Italians were calmed, Romano still kneeling beside Antonio's corpse, Gilbert rubbing his back soothingly, Feliciano clinging to Ludwig, Francis petting his hair and trying to console him. The intercom crackled to life and Ivan spoke in his sickeningly sweet voice,

"Well, now, my rabbits, here is your dilemma. Antonio has been murdered, and the murderer is one of you. A wolf hides among the rabbits, ready to strike again. Will you find the wolf before he devours everyone? The game has begun." As the intercom turned off, Romano lifted his head to glare around the room, bitter anger piercing into the other fifteen people, gripping Antonio's bloody shirt,

"I swear to god, whichever one of you bastards killed Antonio, I will fucking send you to Hell!" Gilbert put his hands on Romano's shoulders,

"Romano, Romano, calm down and breathe." The albino said gently, "We're not going to get anywhere just throwing accusations around." Romano slowly let go of Antonio, curling up against Gilbert, sniffling a little,

"Gilbert's right." Ludwig said, "If one of us is the murderer, we need to be careful and think it through." He glanced around the room, "This is only speculation, but I would be inclined to say that the killer has a motive. He had a reason to kill Antonio. And those most likely to want him dead would be-"

"Arthur." Romano snarled, his eyes locking onto the blond, "You've hated him for centuries. You always wanted him dead." Arthur bristled a little, crossing his arms,

"I may not get along with him, but I certainly didn't kill him." The Brit said, huffing, "Besides, I'm not the only one with a grudge against him. Sadiq did too." The Turkish man looked up when his name was mentioned, scowling,

"Don't pull me into this, ya eyebrow freak, I had nothin' to do with this." He pointed at Romano, "You've lived with him the longest, how do we know you ain't just throwin' the blame around to get it off yerself?" Romano attempted to lunge at him, barely held back by Gilbert,

"What did you say, you sorry fucking piece of shit?!" He snapped, but Gilbert pulled him back against his chest, holding him there,

"Romano, calm down!" He insisted, "It could well be that it's someone who isn't as likely to want him dead did it." Romano seethed for a moment before slumping over and staring at the body again,

"The only ones who fit that bill are Gilbert and Francis." Arthur muttered, eying the albino, "You two were his best friends, what's to say one of you didn't hold a grudge against him?" Gilbert frowned, standing, keeping Romano close,

"Toni was like my brother. I would never dream of hurting him." He said firmly, Francis nodding,

"Nor would I. We would never do something so 'orrible to Antonio." Romano stared at the body for a while, mulling it over in his head,

"...An unlikely killer, huh?" He turned his gaze to Ludwig, scowling, "You. You're doing this to make me miserable aren't you?!" Ludwig frowned, standing tall,

"I would never stoop so low." The intercom crackled, drawing everyone's attention to Ivan's voice,

"As fascinating as it is to watch you all accuse each other, I'd suggest you move upstairs and search for a way to protect yourself from the wolf, dear rabbits~ The longer you dawdle, the hungrier he gets~" There was a pause of silence as the intercom turned off again, then Ludwig sighed, clearing his throat,

"Alright, we need to find a way out, find the murderer, and collect what useful items we can. We'll split into four groups of four, got it?" Everyone nodded, Gilbert guiding Romano toward their younger siblings, Feliciano hugging his brother and sniffling, still avoiding looking at the body. Alfred dragged his brother over to join Arthur and Francis, grinning at them. Danny, Yuu, Dae Jyun, and Yong Soo collected together, murmuring amongst themselves, which left Yao, Kiku, Sadiq, and Heracles in a group, Sadiq not looking too happy about it. The four groups headed up the stairs, breaking off to explore the three levels of the house and collect weapons and such until the lights suddenly went out and Ivan spoke in a low, eerie voice,

"The wolf is hungry..." There was a moment of panicked disorientation, then everyone froze when they heard a gunshot and a pained yelp.

"Doitsu!" Feliciano cried out, reaching blindly into the darkness to try and find the German. Ivan chuckled darkly,

"Kolkolkolkolkol... The wolf has struck it's first victim~" There was a short pause, then the lights came back on, and revealed Ludwig clutching his shoulder, blood seeping from the wound. Feliciano immediately went to his side, brown eyes wide with worry,

"Doitsu! Oh no, we have to stop the bleeding!" With some effort, Ludwig and his group went up to the top floor, through the master bedroom, to the medical room they found, Matthew following close behind as the other groups went to see what happened, Matthew grabbing a medkit to patch up Ludwig as best he could,

"The bullet went all the way through, and it didn't break any bones, but you won't be able to use your shoulder for a while." Feliciano sniffled beside the bed, clinging to Ludwig's hand,

"Please don't die, Doitsu..." Ludwig gave Feliciano a crooked smile, laying still as Ivan spoke over the intercom,

"Now comes the next bit of the game, rabbits~ Our wolf has made his move, it's time for your speculations to come into play~ You have fifteen minutes to vote who the wolf could be~ Whoever has the most votes will suffer the consequences~" A few people gulped, not wanting to find out what that meant, but having no choice but to debate on who it could be.

"The only ones in the room with Ludwig were Gilbert, Romano, and Feliciano, so it's only natural to suspect them." Arthur said, but Romano glared,

"I don't like him, but I wouldn't try to kill him, asshole! Besides, I don't have any guns with me!" Gilbert nodded, crossing his arms,

"I would never hurt my brother. And Feli wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not West." Feliciano sniffled again, wiping his eyes,

"B-big brother Francis, you didn't like Doitsu... You wouldn't hurt him... Would you?" Francis shook his head earnestly,

"Never." He turned to Alfred, who looked to be concentrating in thought, "But during ze blackout, I did no' 'ear Alfred's voice when Arthur called for 'im. Alfred is ze only one I can think of zat might attack Ludwig." The others murmured to each other, Alfred looking around at them,

"I was so caught up in tryin' to figure out what was goin' on, I totally didn't hear Arthur say anything. And I've looked around, ain't seen any guns anywhere, and I don't have any on me." He opened his bomber jacket to show he didn't have a holster. Ludwig sighed, rubbing his eyes a little,

"Five minutes~" Ivan cooed, reminding them that they had a time limit. They took another minute to decide their votes, and once the vote was counted, it was painfully clear that Romano had the most votes, and his eyes widened, backing up fearfully,

"W-what? No, I- I didn't do it!" He cried, backing against the wall as Ivan chuckled,

"Sorry, Lovi~ The vote has been decided~" Romano whimpered, pressing against the wall, yelping as the floor beneath him opened like a trap door, dropping him down, his scream of terror echoing up until a sickening crunch cut it off, the others shuddering in horror as the floor closed again, "One rabbit gone, yet the wolf remains~ Let's hope he's caught soon before more innocent lives are lost, hm~?" Gilbert grit his teeth angrily, slamming his fist into the wall,

"You sick bastard! You set us up so we'd kill each other for your amusement! You're using this supposed 'wolf' to make us turn against one another!" He shouted, others agreeing as the shock wore off, Dae Jyun scowling,

"There's no fucking wolf, is there?! You're just trying to kill us all!" He snapped, but Ivan just laughed,

"I'm not sure why you're so upset~ You're the ones that voted for him~"

"How were we supposed to know that would happen?!" Alfred demanded, Ivan chuckling in amusement,

"Fifteen minutes, my rabbits. Fifteen minutes before the wolf craves another victim~" The intercom turned off, and for a moment, there was tense silence. Finally Matthew spoke as he stepped away from Ludwig,

"So... What do we do now?" Gilbert grit his teeth, clenching his fist with an angry sigh, glaring at where Romano had stood,

"...What choice do we have?" He muttered, "We'll keep playing and try to find a way out of here." The others agreed reluctantly, and Gilbert helped his brother to his feet, hugging Matthew, "Thanks for helping West, Matty." Matthew smiled a bit, squeezing Gilbert's arm reassuringly,

"Everything is gonna be okay, Gil." The groups split up again, collecting more items and scouring the rooms for a way out, freezing when the lights died and Ivan purred over the intercom,

"The wolf is hungry again~" Everyone was silent, straining their ears to try and hear what was happening, a yelp startling them, followed by someone falling to the ground, Ivan laughing, "Seems the wolf has found his victim~" When the lights game back on, Alfred cried out,

"MATTY!" He rushed to his brother's side, the Canadian smiling weakly,

"I-it's okay... They just got my leg..." He shifted, showing the slash in his thigh, his hands pressed to the wound, "I-it wasn't anything vital..." Alfred picked him up anyway, taking him to the medical room again where Matthew got to work cleaning up the wound and bandaging it while the others met in the master bedroom to quietly discuss what they'd heard,

"No one moved anywhere." Danny said, frowning, "I was in the hall next to them, and I couldn't hear anything moving."

"Fifteen minutes to vote~" Ivan reminded them, making everyone wince as they remembered what happened to Romano.

"Those in the room with Matthew were Alfred, Francis, and Arthur." Ludwig said, crossing his arms with a little difficulty from his shoulder, "Daniel was nearby." Alfred emerged from the medical room with Matthew leaning on his shoulder,

"Don't forget people who have connections to Matty." Alfred added, looking troubled, "Gilbert and yourself, Ludwig." Ludwig frowned,

"How could I have attacked Matthew?" He asked, Matthew speaking up now,

"They cut my thigh, but nothing vital." He explained, "Your shoulder may have hindered your ability to properly injure me." Arthur shook his head, rubbing his temples,

"I doubt that. Ludwig couldn't have made it into the room without being noticed. Whoever it was, there is the possibility that they didn't really want to hurt you." Gilbert remained silent for a long moment, then sighed heavily,

"First Antonio... Then West and Romano... Now Matty..." He rubbed his eyes, slumping over a little, as if a heavy weight was pressing on his shoulders,

"They're trying to set us up." Francis said quietly, looking down at the floor,

"Five minutes, rabbits~" Ivan cooed, and Ludwig sighed heavily,

"As much as it pains me to say this... Let's vote." They each took a moment to make their decision, and as Ludwig named each suspect, hands rose to vote, Gilbert closing his eyes when he was given the most votes. He stepped back from the others quietly, smiling weakly at them,

"Good luck, guys." The floor opened up a trapdoor and Gilbert fell, the sickening crack at the bottom making the others shudder as Ivan laughed in his chilling way,

"Now he joins his friends in death~ But the wolf is still on the prowl, my little rabbits~ Let's hope you find him this time~" They continued their search for an exit, scouring each floor until the next blackout made them stop where they were,

"The wolf is hungry~" Ivan purred, a loud crack sounding from one room that made everyone jump, the scream that followed clearly naming Feliciano as the victim, his scream getting cut short a few seconds later. Ivan chuckled darkly, the lights returning and allowing the groups to head for the room where Feliciano and Ludwig were, stopping abruptly when they saw the Italian laying on the floor, impaled with one of his own makeshift white flags. Ludwig knelt by his body, silent, but the anger was clear in his eyes as he looked up at the others,

"He's dead." He muttered grimly, getting to his feet, "Sadiq, I know how much you disliked him." Sadiq scowled, crossing his arms,

"You were in the same room as him, Ludwig." He countered, the two staring each other down for a long, tense moment until Arthur cleared his throat,

"Instead of glaring at each other, why don't we just try and decide?"

"Arthur is right~" Ivan chimed in, "You have a vote to make~" They shifted uncomfortably, Yong Soo muttering to whoever was listening,

"This game was not made in Korea..." They debated for a while, the votes mostly going to Sadiq, who glared at them behind his mask,

"You bastards don't know anything!" He stormed out of the room, but he abruptly dropped through a trap door in the floor, shouting obscenities as it shut, everyone staring at the spot in silence as a low rumbling sounded below, Sadiq crying out, cut off by a sickening crunch. After another long moment, Feliciano's body was dropped through its own trap door and Ivan reminded them they had 15 minutes to keep going. They searched the whole house again and again, finding no way out and no way to get through the wall, everyone going still as the lights went out. There was a hissing noise and the splash of liquid, Francis yelping in the darkness,

"M-merde!" When the lights came back on, Francis was kneeling on the ground, clutching his throat in a desperate attempt to stop the blood from flowing out of the injury, Matthew gasping and rushing to get Francis up to the medroom, leaving a trail of blood. The others stayed back, listening as Matthew tried to stop the blood and save Francis, a curse leaving his mouth when his hands slipped. There was a moment of tense silence, then Matthew emerged, cleaning off his hands, a sad look on his face,

"I'm sorry... The wound was too deep... I couldn't stop the blood." Alfred wrapped his arms around the Canadian, who buried his face in Alfred's shoulder and quietly sniffled, the others standing in silence for a moment.

"Eight minutes, rabbits~" Ivan cooed, and the group flinched, looking around dubiously,

"Well... Name your choices." Ludwig said quietly, looking uncomfortable when more votes went to him. Still, he held his head high, stepping away from the group and making no sound as the floor beneath him opened and he fell through, everyone wincing at the sound of his body hitting the ground far below. They dreaded continuing on, but they had no choice. The next blackout found Kiku's gut slashed open, a katana left in the body, hinting to the Japanese tradition of suicide: Seppuku. The vote went to Yao, who disappeared into the floor.

"God, this is making me sick..." Arthur muttered as they watched Kiku's body drop through the gap in the floor, "We're trapped here, playthings of Ivan and his 'wolf', just waiting and praying we can survive long enough to stop the murders." Alfred put an arm around Arthur's shoulders, trying to comfort him, but there was a tenseness to his movements, he was nervous, something that they all felt,

"We'll find him, Iggy... We've gotta..." He said, all of their voices hushed, the silence of the house and Ivan's taunts putting them on edge,

"Our numbers are dwindling." Dae Jyun pointed out, glancing at the other seven in the room, "At this rate we'll never survive. The murderer is too crafty." They all winced as Ivan laughed above them, urging them to keep moving and continue on. As the blackout stopped them in their tracks, it was Yuu who cried out when something heavy hit him in the side of the head, falling to the ground. The lights returned, and Yuu blinked dazedly, the others rushed to his side, Danny and Dae Jyun checking him for major injuries,

"Are you okay, Yuu?" Yong Soo asked worriedly, fidgeting a bit, and Yuu grimaced some,

"I think so... He hit me in the head..." Matthew brushed Danny and Dae Jyun aside, inspecting him carefully,

"You should be alright, it's only a slight concussion. Just don't move for a little while to let your head recover some." Yuu nodded a bit and they settled against the wall to discuss and make their votes, Danny looking hurt when the votes added up,

"Guys..." He began, but shook his head, accepting their decision and falling away through the gap in the floor. Ivan giggled chillingly, still happy and pleasant,

"You're getting closer to finding the wolf~ You'd best be sure in your decisions~" He cooed, and they shifted nervously, glancing at the remaining others warily. Just as they were getting up, Yuu feeling a little better, the lights went out and they all tensed, Arthur getting a prickling feeling at the back of his neck, dropping to his knees and hearing something sail harmlessly over his head, he sighed in relief when the lights returned, getting up,

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, and they all nodded, looking confused,

"Did he not attack anyone this time?" Matthew asked, helping Yuu steady himself,

"I think he tried to attack me." Arthur replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I felt something pass by me."

"Are you sure?" Heracles asked, having been quiet most of the time, "I didn't hear anyone move but you, and I'm closest." The others frowned thoughtfully, debating their votes. At this point, everyone was falling under suspicion, but the vote went to Dae Jyun, who took his accusation silently, Yong Soo watching in horror as his brother fell through the floor.

"Soon, rabbits~ You're almost all gone~" The remaining six looked between themselves, feeling unsure about their chances now that so few were left, but they kept moving, taking Yuu to the medroom and giving him some headache medicine to ease the pain. They stayed in the master bedroom, since there was clearly no way out of the house, each minute crawling by like an hour as they waited, dreading the lights going out. A few of them began pacing the room, too nervous and antsy to stay still, but everyone froze when the lights went out, the tense silence only broken by Ivan's eerie chuckling over the intercom. Suddenly they heard Yong Soo yelp and fall to the floor, a weapon clattering to the floor.

"Yong Soo!" Yuu called in the darkness, moving toward him, blinking rapidly when the lights came up, staring at the katana that lay beside the Korean, blood contrasting the silvery blade, as well as staining Yong Soo's thigh. Matthew rushed over with a medkit, quick to stop the bleeding and clean the wound, but they'd run out of thread so he couldn't stitch the wound up, bandaging it tightly to try and keep it closed, Yuu kicking the katana away and crouching by him, "Are you going to be okay?" Yong Soo grinned despite the pain, chuckling,

"Of course I will! I'm tough!" Yuu sighed, he and Matthew helping Yong Soo to the bed so he could sit and rest his leg, Ivan reminding them cheerfully to vote soon. They took a few minutes to debate to themselves before they voted, Yuu sighing and getting up when he received the most votes, Yong Soo looking hurt, trying to get up, but Matthew held him back, Yuu keeping his composure as best he could, but there was a flash of fear in his eyes when he dropped through the floor. Yong Soo hung his head, sighing heavily, Matthew rubbing his back quietly. The next fifteen minutes were passed in tense silence, Arthur and Alfred both pacing, too on edge to stay still as the seconds ticked down to the next blackout.

"Guys-" Matthew began, cut off by the darkness that descended around them and Ivan telling them the wolf was hungry again, all of them straining to see or hear what was happening, Yong Soo shifting away from Matthew, staggering some as he tried to stand, a sickening crack making all of them jolt, loud thuds following and Yong Soo yelping. The return of the light revealed Heracles collapsed on the floor with his head turned almost completely backwards, Yong Soo kneeling beside him and clutching his leg,

"Sss... He fell on my leg..." He mumbled, Matthew looking concerned,

"Why did you get up?" He asked, the Korean shaking his head,

"I don't know... I was worried about the ones who were standing..." They were silent, debating over their options, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew reluctantly naming Yong Soo, who sighed and closed his eyes, "...I'll catch up to Aniki and the others... I vote myself." Ivan giggled over them, and both Yong Soo and Heracles's bodies dropped through the floor.

"Wonderful, my rabbits~" Ivan cooed, the sound of applause distorting the audio slightly, "You managed to survive this long!" The three survivors looked up at the ceiling where the voice was coming from,

"Are you happy now, Ivan?" Arthur growled, clenching his fists, "Are you done with your sick little game?" The Russian gave a chilling laugh,

"Go to the Dining Room, my rabbits~ You will be given your answer there~" Alfred glared at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes,

"Quit stalling, Commie! Let us out of here!" Ivan just giggled, Matthew quietly urging them to just go to the dining room so they could get out of the hellhole that was this house. The three made their way down to the dining room, looking around,

"Alright, we're here. Now let us out." The Brit demanded, crossing his arms. Ivan chuckled darkly, the lights flickering a little,

"Well, little rabbits, to answer the question burning in your minds, the wolf was..." He trailed off as if distracted, then giggled, "Right beside you this whole time~ Isn't that right, Alfred~?" Arthur whirled around just in time to see Alfred swing a hockey stick into Matthew's head, the Canadian's eyes widening as he let out a startled yelp before the force of the blow cracked his skull and snapped his neck.

"Matthew!" Arthur cried, looking shocked at the blond that dropped the broken stick, turning to give him an icy glare, "Y-you... Why?!" He backed away as Alfred approached slowly, pulling out a knife from his jacket, neither even noticing as Matthew's body was dropped down through the floor, "Alfred, why would you do this?!" The American didn't answer, lunging forward to attack, Arthur narrowly avoiding being killed, wincing as Alfred cut his arm, taking advantage of him being off balance and bolting around him, running out of the room and trying to get away from the younger nation, gritting his teeth at Ivan's bouncy humming over the intercom, running up to the medroom and grabbing a medkit to patch up his arm as he hid on the floor below, praying to not be found.

"You can't hide, little rabbit~" Ivan cooed as Arthur tied the bandage on his arm, "The wolf has your scent~" The blond jolted as the door was kicked open, Alfred now holding a crowbar as he glared at the Brit, slowly approaching, Arthur backing against a wall, chewing on his lip as he watched him approach. Alfred raised his weapon and Arthur darted to the side, but luck was not on his side as he felt and heard the thick thud of the solid iron connecting with his side, gasping in pain when one of his ribs snapped under the force of the blow and searing pain shot through his chest as he tumbled away from his attacker, coughing up blood. There was no doubt about it, that was a pierced lung. Arthur's vision swam as he forced himself to get up and run from Alfred again, still coughing blood and struggling to breathe with the one good lung.

"G-gotta... Escape..." He wheezed to himself, stumbling down the hall, freezing when he heard a chainsaw roar to life, looking back and seeing Alfred wielding the new weapon as he walked toward him. Arthur's eyes widened in fear and he staggered to the stairs, coughing up more blood in the stairwell, leaning against the wall to try and make his head stop spinning, his hair standing on end when Alfred stepped into the stairwell, glaring at him,

"Better move fast, little rabbit~" Ivan taunted, the Brit forcing himself away from the wall, Alfred lunging again. Pain seared up Arthur's leg as the chainsaw tore into his thigh, causing him to scream in agony as he shoved Alfred away, losing his balance and tumbling down the stairs, gritting his teeth and dragging himself away from the American trying to kill him, sacrificing his shirt to wrap his leg when he ran out of bandages, limping down the hall and leaving a trail of blood behind. He stopped by the doorway to the kitchen, too dizzy to keep moving, coughing up more blood and wheezing, trying to clear his vision to not walk into walls, but when he started moving again, Alfred grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, splashing bleach in his face, making Arthur scream again as it burned his eyes, his already blurry vision going dark from the corrosive liquid. He blindly stumbled away from Alfred, still desperate to escape, but he didn't see the pistol Alfred pulled from a hidden pocket in his jacket, the bullet piercing Arthur's other lung, making him collapse on the floor, coughing up more blood and creating a pool of blood, Alfred watching silently as the Brit lost more and more blood, his struggling body slowing to a stop, the American relaxing and looking up at the ceiling,

"That's the last of them..." Ivan hummed, Arthur's body following the other corpses below, and Alfred went back to the dining room where a wall had opened up, revealing a narrow passage leading away from the house. The path wound upward and a hatch opened up into the grim basement of Ivan's house where the Russian was waiting, smiling at Alfred and helping him out, wrapping his arms around the blond and nuzzling him,

"There you are~ Did you have fun, my little wolf?" Alfred nodded, hugging Ivan, who stroked his hair, "Good~ Come along, you must be eager to eat your meal~ You've earned it~" Ivan led the way upstairs, and the dim light that barely pierced the windows estimated that dawn was coming. In the Russian's dining room, the bodies of Alfred's victims were laid out on a long table, Ivan nudging him toward it. Alfred licked his lips and pounced on the first corpse, Ivan proudly watching his little cannibal, thinking over how to best capture the next group for his game. There were still other nations to kill, after all...


End file.
